Starfall (druid ability)
Starfall is a Druid ability from tier 11 of the Balance tree. It is a non-channeled Area of Effect spell that hits enemy targets within 30 yards (up to 36 yards with Nature's Reach) of the caster. Although it does not cause an especially high amount of damage, it is a 10 second buff that does not require player interference, which allows a druid to have it up while casting other spells and abilities. The buff itself cannot be dispelled or spell stolen. In PvP, Starfall becomes a valuable, albeit dangerous ability; when used against large crowds it can deal massive damage, but also often results in focused attack on the druid. Notes *Starfall's effect is suppressed while you are in any way incapacitated, i.e. stunned or feared. *The starfall buff will be completely removed if you shift into any form other than caster or Moonkin form. *Spellpower coefficients: 30% per large star. 13% per small (splash) star. Related Glyphs Tips and Tactics *This ability is not especially necessary for a Balance DPS build, but provides helpful AoE. *Starfall can be used on a boss fight to deal additional damage without much if any deficit, as the GCD used to cast the spell will be made up for in the amount of damage it deals, provided you are in range of the boss or mobs for the duration. *If you do not have the Glyph of Focus, it is very important for you to know what mobs are around you and if they are within 30 yards of you (36 with Nature's Reach) before casting Starfall because it will hit every target in a 36 yard radius around you. *This move should be used very carefully in open world PvP, as the stars will damage EVERY target within 30 (or 36) yards of the caster, including otherwise unhostile mobs. Using this in a crowd of yellow mobs will very quickly make you wish this move wasn't even part of your arsenal. *The above tip is one way to view this ability another is for mass AoE mob killing and pulling. The way to achieve this is the cast Regrowth and Rejuvenation on yourself to keep your health high, activate Moonkin Form for Plate armour, activate Starfall to pull all the nearby mobs and then finally when enough mobs are running to you activate Barkskin and Hurricane. You can also activate Force of Nature prior to activating Barkskin to let the Treants catch running mobs and for some more DPS and also don't use this technique if any mobs can stun/silence you. As a sidenote a group of 5-6 mobs of equal level in Hellfire Peninsula will die from Starfall and Hurricane so fast you regularly won't need to use Force of Nature. *Effective in boss fights, as every star that critically hits will trigger Nature's Grace and allow you to quickly cast a whole host of spells. This is occasionally referred to as "Druid Heroism". Patch changes * * * * External links Category:Druid abilities Category:Arcane spells Category:Druid talents